Room Key
by Furofushi
Summary: Sarutobi decided that his team needs a break and takes them to a local spa. What could possibly happen? OroJira / JiraOro or Orochimaru and Jiraiya for those who don't know. Yaoi.


**Authors notes****:**Yeah... This is really more of an over done drabble than anything... I'm such a loser. XD Just a way for me to relieve stress... lolz. I still hope that you guys like it though! :) Also just a side note, Oro and Jiraiya are about 15 or 16 here and they're still in Konoha.

**Warning****:**Characters not mine. Not anything graphic but there is a lot of hinted stuff... Oh, and it's yaoi. If you read my stuff you probably already know that. XD

* * *

The sun was shining brightly overhead as three young ninja and their sensei walked along the calm, dirt road. They had recently arrived in the small town, and Sarutobi had decided to rest there for the rest of the day. They had completed their mission and they deserved a nice break.

The oldest of them all smiled and asked brightly,"How about we stay at the spa? It's famous around here and they even have a hotel we could stay at." He was attempting to get his students into a good mood. Jiraiya had been steaming over something Orochimaru apparently did. The feminine snake-like boy was just as emotionless as usual, and Tsunade was having some form of panic attack about a broken nail. The three young ninja simply agreed with their sensei, not really caring.

When they finally reached the rather huge building the four walked in calmly. The lady behind the counter smiled happily and said in a joyful tone,"Hello! Welcome to the Sakura Spas! How might I help you?" Sarutobi smiled back respectfully, and started to speak with the lady about what they came there for.

After a minute or so the lady handed him their room keys and told them where to go. As they walked down the hall a certain white haired boy was still fuming over lord knows what as his darker haired team-mate simply looked on in bored curiosity about just what had the other boy so worked up. He didn't recall anything happening that day. Actually Jiraiya had been acting rather odd all day...

Sarutobi stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and handed both Tsunade and Orochimaru room keys, keeping one himself. Jiraiya watched and waited, but when he was given no room key he asked in a childish tone,"Where's my room key?" Sarutobi scratched at the back of his head, and said carefully,"Well, the rooms here cost quite a bit. I was only able to afford three. You'll be sharing a room with Orochimaru."

The shocked boy's jaw dropped open in a rather cartoon-ish way, and Sarutobi quickly scurried off, not wanting to deal with the boys yelling and just flat out bitching. Tsunade just laughed at the look on her now rather angry team-mate's face and walked off.

Orochimaru simply sighed and said calmly,"I am going to go drop my things off in the room." With that he turned to a nearby door with numbers matching those of the key he held. After a minute or so he walked out, wearing the robe they gave to each guest, to see Jiraiya still fuming in the middle of the hallway. He just glanced in an almost bored way at his idiotic team-mate before walking around him, and heading down the hall.

The taller white haired boy continued to fume in anger for a moment or so before finally calming down. That is when he made a very crucial observation he hadn't even paid attention to before then. Orochimaru had the room key. He couldn't get into the room until Orochimaru came back. He let out a childish whining sound before headed off in a random direction. If he was going to have to wait on Orochimaru he might as well enjoy himself for a while.

This meant instantly heading for the hot springs. The boy was a well known pervert so it really wouldn't surprise anyone if that was the first place he ran off to. He was dismayed to see that there was no way for him to look into the womans side of the bath, but, being the stubborn person he was, that didn't stop him. The men and womens baths were right next to each other. Maybe he could see into the womens bath through a hole in the wall between the two separate rooms.

He decided that it would be suspicious if he walked into the bath fully dressed, thus resulting in him changing so that he was wearing nothing but a towel.

When he walked in, though, he knew the change wasn't entirely necessary. Orochimaru was the only one in there other than himself, and the snake-like boy did all he could to avoid Jiraiya's peeping.

A wide smile spread across the white haired boy's face as he saw that the wall separating the two rooms was made of rather old looking wood. It wouldn't be hard to find a hole in the wall. He put the only thing he had even resembling clothing left to the side of the hot waters and jumped in.

Orochimaru didn't move an inch, but simply stated,"You're going to try and look through the wall to the girls side, aren't you. That really isn't a smart idea." The pale boy had his head resting on his arms, which were currently resting on the rock surrounding the bath, his entire body pressed against the side. All you could really see of him were his shoulders and his long black hair.

Jiraiya just turned to the wooden wall, trying to find a weak point from which he could do his 'research' without being caught,"You always say that, Orochimaru."

An almost silent chuckle could be heard before Jiraiya found a hole in the wall... and the reason Orochimaru was chuckling. Tsunade. Damn it. There was no way he was going to risk getting caught. Last time he ended up in the hospital for a month. Letting out a quiet groan of annoyance, the white haired boy turned away from the wall, and just glared at Orochimaru's back.

As the sheer annoyance started to subside he couldn't help but to notice how bizarrely beautiful his team-mate looked from behind. Long, perfect black hair cascading over lean, pale shoulders down a muscular back. Gorgeous white skin...

The boy quickly mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking of his annoying, snake-like team-mate in such a way. Hell, he shouldn't be thinking of any boy that way. Yet he was, and he couldn't get himself to stop staring. This had happened only once before, and he had quickly run away from the other boy as fast as he could.

Orochimaru slowly turned around, asking in a serpentine tone,"Just why is it exactly that you're staring at me?"

Jiraiya felt his face go red as he let out an indignant,"I'm just starting to realize how girly you really look. I'm surprised you haven't gotten kicked out of a hot-spring before after being mistaken for a girl!"

Orochimaru merely raised an eyebrow at this. Jiraiya, blushing? Now that was certainly odd. Just what was he hiding?

Jiraiya frowned at the wide smirk that spread across the other boys face. Orochimaru only smiled like that when he had some evil idea taking shape in his mind. That was never a good sign.

The snake-like boy swam over to where Jiraiya was slowly, not taking much time at all. It wasn't exactly a huge distance to cross. Jiraiya blushed even harder as Orochimaru moved to only about three inches in front of him face.

"Wh-what are you doing you freak?", Jiraiya asked nervously. He couldn't really escape, seeing as he was already pressed into a corner, and only god -and the writer of this fan-fiction- knows what Orochimaru was planning.

Orochimaru simply ignored his blushing team-mates question, and said smoothly,"I,"closer,"am nothing," another inch,"like a girl."

Their lips were now barely a centimeter apart. As Orochimaru's cool breath hit Jiraiya's skin he felt a shiver go down his spine, although he was nowhere near cold.

Suddenly Orochimaru did something Jiraiya wouldn't imagine the boy would do in a million years. He leaned forward, losing the almost nonexistent space between them.

Jiraiya's first response was to pull away as fast as he could. He tried to pull away only to find a certain wall keeping him from going anywhere.

The white haired boy nearly panicked when he felt Orochimaru force his tongue into his mouth. This shouldn't feel good. This should feel disgusting, sick. Yet...

He soon melted into the kiss, running his hands through the other boys silky smooth hair. He could feel Orochimaru's pale lips turn up into a smirk against his own. It felt like heaven on earth, and he was thoroughly disappointed when it ended... But when your lungs start to collapse from lack of oxygen it's a rather necessary thing to do.

Orochimaru smirked triumphantly and as soon as he had caught his breath he leaned in again. They had all the time they needed. He had locked the door while Jiraiya wasn't looking after all...

* * *

...Meanwhile, on the womens side of the hot spring, Tsunade was eternally traumatized by the sounds of her two team-mates moaning and yelling on the other side of the wooden wall...


End file.
